lodoss_war_onlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Skills
Skills A skill is learned from the skill master who are located in the Association buildings found at every town. Each class has their own Skill Master.You can master skills every time the class Lv reaches a certain value. To acquire, you consume Skill Points (SP) set for each skill, and gold. SP is gained by earning experience points (EXP) from either monster elimination or quests. Skill Attack Power The attack power value of each skill depends on the attack power value (change with equipment etc.) and Damage seen in the character detailed information. 　For this reason, magnification is set for each skill for each Lv, and there is a high possibility that there is bonus attack power that is finally added every Lv. Damage Calculation formula S = (ATK + SATK) * Sa + Sb S = Damage displayed in tool tip ATK = Stats Physical Damage/Magical Damage (Display Character Details) SATK = Stats Skill Attack Power Value (Display Character Details) Sa = skill magnification value (set for each skill Lv) Sb = Bonus addition value (set for each skill Lv) Consumption MP 　　Consumption MP is set up to the decimal place. 　Also, due to the influence of "consumption MP reduction" system such as equipment options and vocational skills, the value of consumption MP described in the skill detail column is changed. 　Therefore, if you want to grasp accurate consumption MP, you must remove all elements of the consumption MP reduction system. State abnormality 　In the state abnormality attached to the skill effect, the determination of hit avoidance is independent. 　For example, you have to be careful that it is not necessarily because "you did not hit in the state abnormality judgment even if you hit in the damage judgment", sometimes. 　On the contrary, sometimes "Although you missed in the damage judgment, the state abnormality hit you". 　To be precise, the status of resistance is involved, three types of life system, mental system, curse system respectively. 　The classification is also set for state abnormality, and it is decided whether or not state abnormality is actually given by whether or not the resist judgment calculated from the corresponding resistance force is possible. Cooldown Cooldown is a term mainly used in online games made in Korea, It is abbreviated as "CD" 　Two kinds of CT are confirmed in this game, and for this wiki, for convenience, "common CD" and "Global CD" I am naming it. 　As the name implies, CD is common internally, and if one of the common CD skill group is used, CD of 1.0 s is given to all common CD skill groups. 　Because skills without CD notation may be included in this, even CD 0s can not be used continuously. 　On the other hand, the skill with "Global CD" is managed by CD different from the common skill group, and even immediately after using other skills, common CD 1.0s is not given and it can be activated immediately. Chain Combo 　The skill can be used by canceling the operation even during the action motion of the normal attack. 　By using this, continuous attacks called "cancellation technique ( * 1 ) " and "chain combo ( * 2 ) " can be performed, so that DPS ( * 3 ) can be greatly improved. 　(For example, if you connect Swift Kick → Upper during a monk 's normal attack, attacks can be done ignoring rigidity after normal attack, and normal combo will be established as normal attack will exit as it is after upper.) Skill specialization 　When it reaches the level 38 or higher, it becomes possible to further strengthen the performance of the specific skill whose skill level has reached the upper limit. 　Skill specialization requires two skills strengthened books and gold, and you can specialize by choosing one of three enhancement effects. 　There are alternatives in which there are disadvantages instead of greatly enhancing performance, and the usability of skills may change.　Specialization content can be changed any number of times if there are two books of skill strengthening, but be careful as it will consume skills strengthening book each time.